Chapter 20: Crimson Prophecy's End
They made it here in this place Ryuji: Whoa! Lann: Check it out. This place is... Tama: It's the-beautiful. Reynn: Something about it makes me... Morgana: Feel safe. Reynn: Yeah... Ann: You think... Your mom and our Persona's is here?￼ Akira: Maybe... let's find them.￼ They went off and saw something on the top Lann: Is that... Mom? Then Lann's head hurt, because he saw a Vision Reynn: Lann! Akira: Are you okay? Brandelis: You are here. They saw Brandelis Ryuji: Are you the king? Of the Bahamutian Federation!? Brandelis: Federation? How very quain! Is that the tale Segwarides has been spreading? So be it. Then you have found me out, boy. I am king of the Bahamutian Federation--- Brandelis! Akira: He's the one. The villain behind it all. Lann: In that cages there--- is that Lusse Farna and their Persona? What did you to them and where are the rest? Brandelis: Is that why you have come? Ann: Why? Brandelis: Tell me why you have traveled all this way. Lann: You have our mom and their persona, right? Give them back! Reynn: Yeah! Start by setting them free! Tama: Yeah! Brandelis: Naive fools. I will play my part! They are fighting him and defeated him Reynn: Huh? We... won? Lann: Yes, we did it! And here I thought it's gonna be hard! Tama: That was the-mazing! Think of all the people across the-Grymoire that you just saved from their plight!￼ Morgana: Yeah, but I bet those nutcases who sided with the Federation are gonna sweat. Ryuji: Oh, right! Guys, come on! We have to get your mom and our Persona's out. Reynn: Oh, yeah! But... How can we open it? Then they saw the Masked People Yusuke: You again? ??: Activate it. Ryuji: Hold on. What? ???: Only Mirages Keepers and Persona Users are permitted to use that mighty portal--- the Ultima Gate and book. With the Ultima Gate and book, the power of the Crystals becomes yours to control. Opening a mere cage would be no challenge at all.￼ Then their head is hurting Lann: I think... I started to remember... Then portal... It started to shine... And then the cage appeared. Ryuji: Even the book from our World.￼ Tama: Then, that mean this isn't your the-first time seeing it! Reynn: Yeah... It's hazy, but I've seen this gate before. Akira: Even the book from our World.￼ ???: Then you know what to do. Use it. Reynn: W-wait. Who are you? They remove it and it was Girl and a boy and then Loweemon and Akira remember something Flashback has Started Reynn was running and then a girl saved her ???: Reynn, why must you cause Lady Lusse so many headaches? Geopardmon: What? I didn't do anything bad at all! You shouldn't go saying stuff like that about me, okay Hauyn? Hauyn: Hey! What'd I tell you? We're like sister. Since you and I are close, why don't you call me Wyn? Reynn: Sure, I will. Wyn. In another Flashback Akira seems to be running in the casino, and he's gonna fall, but then someone save him￼ ???: Joker, why you always tripped so many, the Shadows will know where we are? Akira: Sorry, Akechi. I was so busy to find the treasure from Sae Niijima's Heart, you should warn me next time. Akechi: Don't worry, I'll be on your side. And even though, if we're teammate, why don't we hang out at your room next time, okay? Akira: Sure! Flashback has ended Reynn: That's our sister. Akira: Goro Akechi... He was with us. Lann: What? Did you just say... " Our sister" and "Goro Akechi"? Oh, yeah... You told me about him.... I can't believe he sacrifice himself for you to change his father's heart. Tama: I didn't know you had another the-team and Sister!￼ ???: Let's reminisce later. Save Lady Lusse and your Persona's. Loweemon: So then, that really mother and their Persona in a Cage? Lann: Well, okay then. Let's hurry and activate that Ultima Gate thingamabob and bust that orb open! All: Right! They use their power and activate the Gate and the orb has been release two person and feel unconscious Lann: Mom! Reynn: Mom! ???: The Prophecy... Has ended in crimson. Lann: Mom! And it was a Hauyn and Goro Akechi Tama: Hweh!? Akira: Goro Akechi!? Morgana: You're alive!? But how!? Lann: Wh-what? How can this... They behind the Masked People and they disappeared Akira: He's gone!? Hauyn: How could you do this... twice? Akechi: So we finally meet again... Phantom Thieves.￼ Makoto: What do you mean? Akechi: Phantom Thieves. You opened it again. Then they saw Segwarides and the Dark Persona again Segwarides: The Crimson Prophecy has been fulfilled! And then Brandelis appeared Brandelis: A Ridiculous piece of theater, but well done.￼ I command you all. You may dispense with the illusion now, Ywain. The Mirages make the Beautiful Place turn into the Pairs, because it was a Illusion Yusuke: What's happening? Everyone, what's going on? Futaba: I don't know. Akechi, what is this? What's going on? He and Hauyn fell unconscious Dark Mecurius: I thought Dark Sealmon laborious narrative might never end. Brandelis: I share that sentiment. Should we do this again, you will keep your Prophecy more concise. Dark Seiten Taisen: (Laugh) But you cannot accuse me of excess. Every step was necessary to the plan. Brandelis: Tell me, Segwarides, what of the soul crystal? How much of the populace have we harvested? Segwarides: If I had to offer up a guess, then just about four souls in every ten. Pellinore: Is that all? After a whole century? Dark Susano-o: He have been selective, and discreet. With Champion awakening again, we're lucky to have pulled off such a feat. Our Heroes saw Terra, Yuna, Eiko, Rydia, Teddie, Rise, Fuuka and Koromaru inside and they got electrocuted and the Gate and the Book is flowing with Darkness Ann: Now what is it!? Tama: Aaah! We-we've really the-done it now! Haru: Done what? Tama: I know you. You're the... The... The order of the Circle! Brandelis: Ah! I have not heard that name in some time. Dark Prometheus: We're we acquianted in those ages past? Dark Hecate: If so, she would have served our enemy. Brandelis: Then you know what comes next. We shall finally bring the Cogna into this world and take over the other world! Tama: Nooo!￼ Wh-Wh-wh-what are we the-gonna do!? Phantom Thieves! You've gotta the-hurry up and do something quick! Futaba: Tama, you have to calm down! Lann: How can we do something? We don't even know what's going on! Then Brandelis make a Threshold and everything in the Lair ￼is now become the top of the Tower, and then the Portal and Book has went into the machine and it pain all the Summoner's Digimon and Portal has release all the Cogna and spread everything in Grymoire and everything has turn into chaos Tama: No. No...￼ The world is the-finished... Lann: T-Tama? Then something has comes out of the Portal Ryuji: What in the holy mother of Zeus! It's going to come out and then Tidus and Yosuke save Yuna and Teddie Yosuke: Sorry, we're late. And then Cloud, Squall, Mitsuru, Lightning, Yu and Minato saved Fuuka, Koromaru and Rise and the Portal is gone Brandelis: The Champions have rallied here to try and intervene before things go awry. Too late. The Cogna have passed through the portal. The fateful arrow has been loosed. Rejoice! For the end of an A-World-- No! The beginning of something greater is now upon us! They left, and our Heroes and the Champions saw the Cogna Coming Squall: It's time to go! Haru: Go where!? They saw the Airship coming Lightning: They're here. Come on! Squall carried Eiko Reynn: Let us take care of them! Lightning: Okay. Cloud: Thanks. Akira: I'll carry Akechi! Reynn: Lann, You get our sister! Lann: Uh, okay! They carried them and escape the Cogna, they're almost there and they jump to the Airship Ryuji: What!? No way we're not gonna jump it!￼ Morgana: Just go! Then jump to the Airship and they got out of here Squall: Couldn't have timed that better. Ryuji: I hate jumping off... Quistis: It's a good thing I actually caught you. They saw Quistis and Naoto Lann: Whoa, the lass in Glasses and the Blue haired girl. Naoto: Yeah, it was great to meet you. Wait, what did you call us? Ann: Oh, yeah... Faris and Shinjiro called you that once? I think they're mimicking you. Akira: Yeah. Naoto: Who asked those two? Morgana: Anyway, we never did get to thank you. You were so helpful when...we... Well, we don't want to sound ungrateful? Your fastcraft did get us to the low Seas, but... Now, whatever I heard rushing water I remember what it was like almost dying and... Yeah, you really scarred me for life... Quistis: Oh-oh yeah? Well! Why don't you tell me about it inside? They made it to Balamb ￼Garden Lann: Whoa, check it out! Does the whole building float? This place is chocobaceous! Cloud: Amazed me the first time I saw it too. Lightning: This is it. Home base for the league of S. Squall: Balamb Garden. They went back to Nine Wood Hill Ryuji: What the? We're back? We can't go anywhere else? Makoto: Um, Guys... You don't think...? They look at Tama over there Morgana: Tama? Tama? Tama! Reynn: I knew it. As long as Tama's ￼mind is wondering, we won't be able to activate these gates. Lann: Dude, really? Makoto: Why don't we give her some time? At least we can still get back to Balamb Garden, right? Lann: Alright then, let's head back there and keep exploring, then. They went to Balamb Garden Naoto: Well, I know that you all have been through a lot recently but... Why don't we start out by sharing our intel? Everyone's on deck, except the Injured. This way. They went off Futaba: Oh, right! Do you know how Hauyn and Goro Akechi is doing? Naoto: They're sound asleep, down in the infirmary. I talked to Dr. Kadowaki Their Diagnosis is that they are suffering from severe exhaustion. Yusuke: That's not good. Lann: What about Summoners even the Persona Users? Quistis: The Other Summoner. They were forced to use their powers against their will. It took a lot out of them. Yu: Same goes for Tidus. He won't wake up. Ryuji: Is he alright? Minato: He took a beating, but they say he's gonna pull through. You know, he's pretty tough for a scrawny boy. Lightning: In fact, Tidus and Yosuke might be the only reason we were able to get to the Summoners in time. You know those Dar k Persona and the winged Knight? I found Tidus and Yosuke fighting them. He told me about the Summoner's, so we went to go save them. Cloud: Right? And once me and Squall got word-- Morgana: You all arrived to bail us out, right! It's a really good thing you did. Minato: Now you can help us fill in the blanks. Bahamut-- did you figure out who they really are? Cloud: And those strange Monsters you called "Cogna." Lightning: What did you all do back there? Ann: Well, um. It's funny you should ask... Yusuke: We don't know what happen either. But what little we do know, we'll tell you. They explained to them Quistis: Wow... Then I guess the only one with answers is your teammate Goro Akechi and your sister Hauyn. Shelke: Sorry for the interruption. Me and Metis have new intel from our liaisons across Grymoire. Ann: Metis? Shelke? Naoto: What happened? Metis: Take a look. She show them the Monitor and see the Cogna take over Digital Grymoire￼ Makoto: What happened? Metis: Well, those new Mirages called Cogna have been taking over wherever they show up. For the most part, at least. Lightning: For the most part? What do you mean? Shelke: Our Reports say that town belonging to the Federation were assimilated right away. But the places that have resisting Federation, have managed to keep the Cogna out so far. However, other threats have arisen. Quistis: What? Shelke: There have also been multiple sightings of the Dyad's ￼Servants. Akira: Um... Who are the "Dyad's Servants"?￼ Cloud: A century ago, the Demon Dyad plunged Grymoire into an era of Chaos. The Dyad's Servants were Mirages that carried out most of the Dyad's dirty work. Right? Lann: So you're saying the Servants are back after a hundred years? Shelke: That appears to be the case. The Cogna have given them a chance to begin their reign of terror all over again. Reynn: Guys. I think that we saw them. One out of the Crater where we fought the bomb. Another flew out from underneath Figaro Castle. Morgana: ￼What? Wh-what exactly are you getting at? Are you saying we caused that too? Reynn: It looks like we set them lose. Lann: Dude no... Squall: I'll say this. We need to take action now. The League will get to work with our agents on the ground. Cloud: At any rate, it might be a while before Hauyn and Goro Akechi wakes up. Why don't you guys get some rest. Lightning: If Akechi is your teammate and Hauyn is your sister, make sure you talk things out. Quistis: Sorry, guys. I need to get back to the control room and handle this mess. Look, I realise that you all are probably trustworthy. But the League of S does have its rules. Until you get clearance, restricted areas like the infirmary are off limits. If you want to explore, keep it to here and the lobby. Okay? Catch up later. He left Ryuji: So Basically, they doesn't trust us at all. Akira: Well, you can't blame them. Lann: Okay, so what do we do now? Morgana: Well... I'm worried about our friends. We really need to go home. Reynn: Yep, that's for sure. I keep calling her, but she just doesn't show up. Lann: I don't think she plans to leave Digital Nine Wood Hills. Come on, why don't we go see if we can cheer her up tomorrow? They headed back to Digital Nine Wood Hill, and went back to their room News Report: Ryuji turned it off Ryuji: Had enough watching this. Lann came to Akira's room Lann: Hey, where's Reynn? Ryuji: She's the one that called us, so she'll show up eventually. Ann: Well, even though things have calmed down, she must be occupied with what happened to Grymoire. She read the newspaper and she look horried Ann: (Horrified) Oh my gosh. Akira: What's wrong? Ann: (Horrified) I can't believe it, the newspaper saying that the Mechanic Thing is coming out from the gate. They look horrified know, because the Mechanic Thing was the Cogna, and they know that it's going to come out of the portal of Grymoire soon Yusuke: So it's begun already. Lann: You mean.... Yusuke: Think about it. The Crimson Prophecy that we follow, during our adventures in Grymoire that our group caused. Lann: What? Ann: Still...! We have been through all those adventures around in Grymoire... and now we set them loose from Ultima Gate and book...? Futaba: What a lightning-fast change of attitude... Ryuji: They don't know a darn thing about those situation...! Makoto: Calm down. Not everyone is necessarily saying that. Yusuke: But there's no way to vindicate ourselves.. Then Reynn arrived Lann: Reynn. Reynn: Sorry, I'm late, you guys. I'm the one who asked you all to make time for me too... Haru: My hearts... must be rough. Reynn: Look, I called everyone together there was something worrying about me. Did we cause this, back at the portal? Haru: Portal? You mean the gate to Grymoire? Reynn: Yes. Morgana: What makes you say that? Reynn: Yesterday, the people around Nine Wood Hill are saying something today. I've overheard them saying that we cause something from the gate. Considering that this was right after what happened... It's got to be Grymoire. Ryuji: That's the first I've heard of it! Makoto: Doesn't this all seem weird to you? It may be just my imagination.. But I feel as if... things are escalating far too quickly after the Crimson Prophecy's incident. Lann: You think it might happens? Makoto: Perhaps... we may have been set up by Brandelis. Lann: (Shocked) What? Ryuji: For real? Futaba: That could be... Ann: Then we need to stop them as soon as possible. Yusuke: Hold the moment we've been set up though? We don't know their location after they left the Crystal Tower. Ryuji: What else are we supposed to do then!? Makoto: Let's all calm down for a moment. From what Reynn said, even the people are suspecting that the Phantom Thieves are the one who caused this... It wouldn't be wise to carelessly make a move at the moment. We need to as normal civilian for now. And we need Tama to help us. Akira: But she's not responsible to us. Makoto: Then we need Serafie to get her for us. Morgana: Alright, we'll get her for tomorrow. Makoto: At any Rate, we need to behave and now draw attention to ourselves. Understood? They agreed Next Day News Report: Ryuji Turn off again Ryuji: Again with this news. Then Serafie appear Serafie: My goodness. What's with the especially long faces? Ann: About time. I'm glad you're here. Serafie, could you go get Tama for us? Serafie: You want Tama? Funny you ask? She's been floating around like a terrified marshmallow ever since she got back. Let the Pixie handle this. She went to get Tama Serafie: Heeey. Taaamaaa. Huh? Tama? Tammy-tam! Answer me! Rrrgh!￼ How dare you ignore me, you puny fluff-butt! I am going to waaaaa-SHA you so good! She hit her alot Tama: Ah--- Aaah! Serafie: I bought Tama like you asked. Tama: Ooogh... Serafie, one the-day,￼ I will destroy you... Haru: Tama, we need to speak. Akira: We just want to know what happened. Tama: Ah! Thanks for the-reminding ￼me! This is no time to go the-gaga! Those Cogna the Knights summoned are seriously bad the-news! Serafie: Cogna!? No way... Tama: Yes the-way,￼ and we have to the-stop them! Ryuji: Um, Time out. Before we go any further-- Tama, What's a Cogna? Tama: They're horrible bad things completely beyond the-description!￼ Akira: Well, um, maybe you should try anyway? Serafie: The Cogna are living machines that thrive on destruction. They have laid more worlds to waste than there are stars in the sky. And that's not a poetic exaggeration. Morgana: What? But that's crazy! Tama: They're almost the-like a disease. It's not a that they're all strong-- it's that they never the-stop growing in numbers. Once they managed to invade a world, no one can stop them the-ever--- not even Enna Kros herself. Reynn: Then what about the Knights and those Dark Persona's? Are they, like, Cogna Master or something? Tama: Something the-else:￼ they called themselves the Exnine Knights. They're a horrible order who the-wander from the-world to world and leave chaos in their wake! Which the-leads to the question, "Why"? I suppose. But, if they were the orders of the Circle, then I think I know the-why. Serafie: Whoa... Did you say the order of the Circle? Tama: I'm afraid the-so. Yusuke: Bad News? Tama: Me and the-Serafie have a history with them that goes back more years than I know how to the-count. They're our Arch-arch-arch-arch nemesis to put it the-out. Serafie: Bummer. So that's who was pulling the strings. But, that means they won't rest until--- Tama: Until the-every ￼last world is destroyed. They're filled to the gills with ill the-will! Ann: I still not sure I get it... but basically, you're saying Grymoire's in hot water... is that the idea? Tama: The water's so hot it's almost the-steaming! And if you think it will end with just the-Grymoire then you've got another thing the-coming! Lann: Is Nine Wood Hill in danger too? Serafie: That wouldn't even be the tip of the iceberg. Serafie: Oh no. No no no no no. Tama: We're not talking just one or two the-worlds. You see, we're the-part ￼of a whole Googolplex of worlds. Lann: A Goggleplex? What is that, like a thousand? Reynn: Actually, a Googolplex is ten, to the tenth, to the hundredth power. Lann: A Million World!? Reynn: You need to work on your math some other time. Morgana: I need to get one thing straight. The reason those things got into Digital Grymoire... it's our fault, isn't it? Lann: Huh? Tama: Umm... The-maybe... I think... Yes. Akira: So, basically... we've put Grymoire, and other worlds, in terrible danger. Lann: No... No... That can't be true. Futaba: It is. We messed up. Those guys in armor and those Dark Persona--- they used us. They make a Fake Prophecy and tricked us into opening and read the Ultima Gate and Book. Their mother and our Persona's was just the bait. Lann: Would you cut it out. No way, dude. Hold on, Enna Kros is the one who said to the regain our Powers and Abilities and collect Mirages to find our family and their Persona. If she hadn't lead us to do then... Yusuke: Maybe... She... lied to us. Reynn: Or... one of them?￼ Tama: No way! Abso-the-post-the-lutely no way! Serafie: Heh? Oh, well, yeah. After all, Enna Kros would never ever lie. Reynn: All right, then, I guess me and Yusuke let it go. So then, why'd they pick us? How come we were even able to do something like that? Tama: I was the-holding you would know! Um, if you're going to ask the-someone, you should ask your Teammate. Reynn: You might be right. Let's head back to Balamb Garden and go talk to Hauyn and Goro Akechi. Guys? Lannn: Huh? Oh, yeah! Let's go. Maybe, they're awaken I guess. They went to Balamb Garden, The Phantom Thieves went off to see Goro Akechi in the Interrogation Room and The Twins went to see Hauyn Akira: Hey, Akechi. Akechi: Well, it was great seeing you again. It's been so long, since you been disbanded the Phantom Thieves business. Morgana: Akechi, we thought you were dead, back at your Father's Palace. Akechi: Well, since you defeated me, I defeated the Cognitive of me, and have myself teleported to Grymoire, I explored everything about what happen, and then the Herald captured me with Hauyn. And I know that your Persona are here too, meaning that you guys are here now. Ann: Well, I'm so relieved that you're still alive. Akechi: Really? Then don't. Akira: What? Akechi: After you open the Ultima Gate and book, you got me disappointed after what you done. I can't believe you been fooled by Brandelis. Ryuji: Look, we're sorry, we don't know what's going on. Akira: But, I do know that you're still our teammate. Akechi: Not anymore. You let all the Cogna take over Grymoire from the Ultima Gate and book, you mess up everything for what you done, I am not your teammate any more. Akira: What? Akechi, why are you so- Then Akechi point his sword at him Akechi: You ruined everything in Grymoire, you fail to stop them, and this time.... We're not friends anymore. You pathetic, Akira. You are Pathetic to be the Leader of the Phantom Thieves. He summon a Portal Morgana: What are you going to do? Akechi: I'm going to fight the Heralds with Hauyn. Ann: On your own!? You can't do that, you need our help. Ryuji: You need a Teammate. Akechi: I don't need your help, and I don't need Teammates... I don't.... He disappeared Akira: (Sigh) We did make his promise to change Shido's Heart, and now he hates us after we release the Cogna. Ann: Well, you can't blame him on us. Akira: Yes... Let's go see, Hauyn. Lann and Reynn are waiting for us. They went to see them Reynn: Hey there, Hauyn. Hauyn: Tell me one thing. Your past￼-- do you remember any of it? They shake their head All: No. Hauyn: Right. Of course. If you did remember, there's no way you would be talking to me. Reynn: But, I do remember you're my sister, Wyn. Lann: She does. But I don't. Hauyn: So then. What will you do to me this time? Reynn: Do to you? But Wyn, those Knights and those Dark Persona just holding you and Akechi as Prisoners. Hauyn: Stop it. Enough. :t. Enough. Reynn: Oh-kay. Hauyn: I was a Prisoner for a very long time. But it wasn't the Knights or the Dark Persona Ryuji: Then who did? Hauyn: You ought to know. And why should I bother to help you figure out the obvious. You have to remember. For Lady Lusse. Reynn: Our mom? Is she here? Is she still alive? Hauyn: Yes. They're here. Lady Lusse, and Lord Rorrik. Even the Phantom Thieves's Persona's. Haru: Our Persona? You know where they were? Lann: Rorrik? Our dad!? Then Mom and Dad are both okay! Where are they? Hauyn: But you know that, too. Where they are. What they're doing.￼ Lann: We do? Are you sure? Reynn: Hauyn... Are you one of the bad guys? Hauyn: Me? One of them? You must be kidding! Morgana: But, you went around in a mask tricking us! Lann: But, you went around in a mask tricking us! Hauyn: Enough. Say no more. I just don't want to hear it. Siren! She summon her Mirage Reynn: Wait! You can't go! We still have so many questions!? Hauyn: You bring nothing to this world but pain and chose! Leave now! Go back home, and never wake from your sleep again! Your mother and father and even your Persona's. I'll save them. Ryuji: But we still have some questions for her. Darn it! What is her problems!? She didn't tell us anything! Futaba: No... But you heard what she said about our Persona's, even you mother and your father. They need to be saved!￼ Morgana: You're right. I guess she did? But what do they need saving from? Ann: I don't know. Quistis: Hey! What's going on? Did you see that Mirage? Where did Hauyn and Goro Akechi go? They explained what happen Quistis: That explain what happened. But then, what are you all going to do now? Yusuke: We don't know. Quistis: Look it may sound a little selfish, but... if you don't mind, maybe you could help us fight off the Cogna that've appeared across Grymoire. We need more manpower. As much as we can get. Ann: Sure. Haru: What? Lqnn: Whether we were tricked or not, we're still the ones who brought them here. We have to fix this. As long as we have the power to do it. Reynn: Yeah, you're right. Besides... Helping the League out with operations means gathering Mirages, Persona, Powers and getting stronger. If Serafie and Tama are right, and we can trust what Enna Kros told us, then we ought to keep going. Let's fight Mirages, Persona, find our family and Persona. Ryuji: Yeah! Quistis: Great. Okay then, the Airship--- we'll let you borrow it. The skies are yours! Go on out there and help wherever you can! Reynn: It's good that we're helping the league out, but remember, we need to round Mirages and Persona, even get stronger and fight. Tama, these "Cogna" things--- can you tell more about them? They look powerful. Tama: Like Mirages, some the-Cogna are strong, and some not so the-much. Then again, the tough ones are really, the-really the-tough. In fact, some of the Cogna have such powerful defenses that regular attack the-won't even leave a scratch on them. Lann: Dude, what?! How are we supposed to stop them then? Makoto: Remember, we're not the only ones out there fighting. There's Cloud, Squall, Lightning, Minato, Yu and the others. We're all gonna have to learn to help each other out. Lann: Right, good point! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts